Meeting at Sinnoh
by SipsiNekku
Summary: I suck at titles T.T Gary meets old friend in Sinnoh. Team Galactic is on the move, and our heroes are on their heels to get back the Adamant Orb. Oldrivalshipping
1. Chapter 1

**New one. Oldrival I talked about in last fic :) This is like anime-related, and since Leaf doens't appear, I made it up that she was one of Pallet starters who gave up, but started again because of her friends success.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Gary's POV**

I grabbed the can from the vending machine. I opened it and poured almost half of its insides into my mouth at once. Then I went and sat down on park bench.

I had just arrived to Eterna City. I was supposed to meet professor Rowan there. Only that I was day early.

Black dog-like pokémon walked next to me. I kept it outside of pokéball at the times. It put its paw on my leg. That was its way to ask food. I gave it few blocks of pokémon food.

While it was eating, I thought what I could do. Well, since I was in Eterna City, I could visit Eterna Museum. I stood up.

"Come on, Umbreon."

I walked to Museum, and went in. I had heard lost of Sinnoh myths, and knew the Adamant Orb was kept there. So first I made my way there.

I read the description of the Orb and listened what two women talked next to me.

"My, it's so beautiful", another said.

"Yes. And so full of history", said other.

"Did you hear someone tried to steal it sometime ago?"

"Really? Was the thief captured?"

"No. But they didn't get the Orb, thank god."

Why did those three Team Rocked guys who were after Ash come into my mind? That sure sounded like them…

I walked away from the Orb-room to see what else was there. Umbreon pushed its head against my leg.

"What is it?" I asked. It nodded towards the wall near us. To girl looking at the one painting. I looked at her, first not getting why I had to do it. Why was she having umbrella? There hadn't been rain for who-knows-how long and sure wasn't any sign of that.

But then I started to get it.

The girl had long, brown hair. She wore blue tank top and red mini-skirt and hat with red line around it. I could only barely see her face from this angle so I had to move bit to make sure I was right.

I was. I'd recognize that face anywhere. I can't even remember how many times I had dreamt of it. I felt my cheeks get hotter. Until Umbreon's voice brought me back to reality. I smiled to it and petted its head.

"Thanks buddy." It grinned. I walked closer to the girl.

"Didn't think of running into you here." She startled, and then turned her head to me. After few blinks her face grew into bright smile.

"Gary?"

"Long time no see, Leaf."

She jumped to hug me. I hugged her back.

Yup, this surely was Leaf. Third starter of Pallet Town, choosing Charmander. She started same day as me and Ash. But she got tired at the half-way and gave up. But after seeing how well we did, she started again.

**Normal POV**

They separated. Then Leaf noticed Umbreon.

"Hey, Umbreon!" She knelt down and hugged the pokémon too. "Aww, you're cute as always!"

Umbreon howled happily.

"Leaf, I told you, if you want a lap dog, get it yourself", Gary sighed. She grinned.

"But your Umbreon is just so cuddly." Umbreon licked her face.

"Oh yes. You like it, don't you. Traitor", Gary said to his pokémon. It just grinned between Leaf's arms.

Leaf laughed and got up, pokémon still in her arms. Her umbrella dangled in other one.

"Um, Leaf? Why are you carrying an umbrella?" Gary asked.

"Huh? Oh! This." She tapped the umbrella with her finger. The umbrella shivered at first. Then it turned all pink. Then to something that looked like pink jell-o.

"Remember Ditty?"

"Oh yea, your Ditto", Gary laughed as the jell-o got up on Leaf's shoulder and smiled. Umbreon turned around to greet it.

They came out of the museum.

"So, how is your research?" Leaf asked.

"Fine thanks. I'm supposed to meet professor Rowan here tomorrow", Gary told. Leaf smiled. "So how about you? Doing well with gym battles?"

"Yup! Lookie!" She put Umbreon back on the ground and pulled something from her bag. "Tadaa!"

She opened small case, which revealed three gym badges.

"Nice work."

"Thanks", she said and put the case back to her bag. "Have you heard anything about Ash?"

"Yeah, I've seen him a couple of times", Gary replied. "He's same as always."

Leaf laughed. "Yeah, that's Ash for ya." Gary chuckled.

They talked while walking around. Umbreon and Ditto were on their heels, playing. After a while Leaf's stomach made a loud growl.

"Ahahahaa… No wonder I'm hungry, it's dinner time and we've been walking whole day", she said and scratched back of her head. Gary sweat dropped.

"Some things never change."

...

Evening came, and our heroes went to Pokémon Center to get rooms.

"So, how long are you going to stay in this city?" Gary asked as they walked trough the corridors.

"I don't know. I don't really have any rush", Leaf replied. "How about you?"

Gary raised his shoulder. "As long as I have to."

"That was very informing, you know", she said sarcastically.

"Yours wasn't any better", he replied in same way. She punched him playfully into arm. He chuckled.

They reached their rooms.

"Well, good night", Leaf said.

"Yeah, nights", Gary replied. They went in.

**Leaf's POV**

My heart felt like it could jump out of my chest. I knew all three of us were in Sinnoh, but I hadn't thought of running into him this fast. Just when I had thought about him.

I fell on my bed and dug a photo from my pocket. It was picture of three of us at the day before we started out trip. I had kept more contact to Gary than Ash, and we have been more friendly rivals from the start.

I hugged the photo, and put it back to my bag. Then I fell asleep.

...

When I went downstairs next morning, I noticed Gary was already up, talking to phone. I waited bit further that he finished.

When he finally did, I waved so he'd notice me. He came to me.

"Morning."

"Morning", I replied and smiled. I asked if he already had breakfast.

"No, I just got up and then got a call. And besides, I thought of waiting for you."

I felt my cheeks get hotter. Don't know why. He only said he had waited for me, that's all.

We went to cafeteria and took something to eat.

"Who called, by the way?" I asked, trying to get conversation up.

"Professor Rowan. He told because few problems, he won't be here until tomorrow", Gary told.

"M-hm", I replied. So I'd get to be with him still bit longer. "Mind if I stick with you today?"

"No. But don't you have to go to next gym?"

"Naw, I don't feel like going on road yet."

**Normal POV**

Gary raised an eyebrow and then his shoulders. Of course, he was quite happy that Leaf stayed. He liked hanging around with her. At least he didn't have to spend his boring day alone.

After eating they went outside to feed their pokémon. Gary only had his Umbreon, Electivire and Blastoise with him. Leaf in the other hand had whole six: Ditto, Charizard, Glameow, Riolu, Mawile and Misdreavus.

"You have got new pokémon." He knelt down and petted Glameow. It meowed happily and purred.

"Yeah." She smiled. They gave their pokémon food, and sat down while they ate.

While sitting there, they suddenly heard an explosion. They jumped up. There rose pillar of smoke from the city.

"What the heck was that?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out", Gary said. They quickly returned their pokémon and rushed towards the smoke. On their way they saw a helicopter flying to the opposite direction.

They noticed the smoke leaded them to the Museum. There was crowd of people standing there, and police lights were shining further. They stopped behind the crowd.

"What happened here?" Gary asked from one man.

"Someone stole the Adamant Orb", the man told.

Leaf gasped. "Do you know who?"

The man shook his head.

Gary thought of what he heard. Then he started to make his way trough the crowd, Leaf quickly on his heels.

He caught Officer Jenny. "Is there any clue who did this?"

"We have two suspects", the Officer replied.

"Can you tell them?"

She looked at Gary for a while. "Other one is Pokémon Hunter J", she finally said. Gary gnashed his teeth. "And other is criminal group called Team Galactic."

"Team Galactic? Never heard of them", Gary said.

"Yes, neither have many else."

Gary scratched his chin. Leaf looked at him with questioning look.

"Could I help finding them?" Gary asked from the Officer.

"What? But it's dangerous", she replied.

"I have been in situations like this before", he said. "Please, let me help."

Leaf looked at him. "Well, if you help, I will too", she said. Gary turned to her, stared at her. She smiled. He then smiled back.

Officer Jenny looked at them for a while. Then she sighed. "Well… Okay, but you must be careful."

"We are", Gary said. They went inside. There were some cops.

"Is there anything else known about this thief?" Leaf asked.

"Only that they escaped with helicopter", Jenny told.

"Helicopter? Then it wasn't J, she doesn't use them. And besides, I can't see why would she want the Orb", Gary said. "So that leaves that Team Galactic." Then Gary remembered that helicopter they saw on their way there.

"I think I saw them on the way here. They were going to east."

"East? Alright, we send someone to check there", Jenny said. She called few men and gave the orders.

"We can go too", Gary said. Jenny hesitated a second, but then nodded. Gary leaded Leaf outside. Most of the crowd had already vanished.

"Are you positive it was them?" Leaf asked.

"90%", Gary replied. "Can your Charizard carry two people for long time?"

"Yeah, pretty long…" She said. "But…"

He looked at her. She stared back, and then sighed. She took out a pokéball and released her orange dragon-like pokémon. She jumped on, and Gary sat behind her.

**Gary's POV**

I studied her face for a few seconds. She looked like she was in pain. But why? She put herself into this on her own. Or was it just because of the flying part? I knew she didn't like flying.

I put my hand on her arm. "You don't need to come if you don't want to."

She turned and smiled weakly. "Don't worry. It's just the flying." She laughed nervously. I somehow felt she was lying.

**Normal POV**

They took off. Leaf ordered her pokémon to go to east. Gary held his hand where he had placed it.

"They do have pretty good lead", Leaf said.

"Yeah… No wait… I hear it…"

They listened. They really did hear a helicopter.

"Could it be the same?"

"I don't know. Why would they slow down?"

"I don't know… no, wait! Look, they're landing over there!" Leaf pointed. Gary looked there. The helicopter landed behind the forest.

"You're right. Let's go little bit closer", he said. Leaf nodded, and gave orders to Charizard. They landed into the trees.

They sneaked closer to the edge of the forest. Instead of one, there were two helicopters. Outside of them stood about seven men in same kind of outfits. They were talking something, but Gary and Leaf couldn't hear what.

Gary winked Leaf bit further so they could talk better.

"Why do you think they're here?" Leaf asked and sat on the ground.

"I'm not sure. It would be better if we'd get bit closer so we could hear them", Gary replied.

"But they can notice us", Leaf said. "It's very risky."

"I know." Gary scratched his chin. Then he took quick look of Leaf. She looked at him from down, arms tightly around her knees.

"You can wait here if you want to", he said.

"No, no, no!" Leaf jumped up and smiled weirdly. Gary raised an eyebrow. She walked to him.

"Of course I come too. You can't beat all those guys alone if they see you."

"Well, it's not like two of us have much chances either", he said.

"But better", she smiled.

"No, I'm still saying that you wait here"

"But…"

"No. That's final word."

Leaf was still about to protest, but Gary didn't let her finish. He quickly pulled her closer into deep kiss. Leaf's eyes shot wide open. After recovering from the shock, she kissed him back.

Gary slid his hand from her hair to her neck. Suddenly Leaf felt small pain in back of her neck. Gary caught her in bridal style when she fell, unconscious.

"Sorry, but you said yourself it would be risky", he said. "And I don't want put you in danger. Especially when you felt that bad about this thing."

He kissed her forehead and then put her on Charizard's back.

"Take her to nearest Pokémon Center", he said to the pokémon, which nodded and jumped into air. Gary watched after it before turning to Team Galactic.

* * *

**I hope to get next one soon. Maybe this won't be so long.**

**EDIT: Changed Leaf's team, since she only had old generations' pokémon :3 and I like these more  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took long. But here it is :) Oh, and guess what. **

**Those who have not seen last two pokemon DPBD episodes (_Losing Its Lustrous _and _Double Team Turnover!_), this next contains _SPOILER!_ You have been warned.**

**!***************_in those DP episodes, Adamant orb is actually stolen! I was like woah o.O I can predict XD. So, let's see how this turns out, do I make this contact with those eps, or not_************!**

**_SPOILER ENDED! _Now enjoy the story :)  
**

**

* * *

Gary's POV**

I peeked behind the trees. Now there were ten of them. And I guess there was still more inside of the copters. And I had no idea where they kept the Orb.

I counted my chances. No matter how many times, it was always really small. Okay then, here goes nothing…

I stepped away from the trees.

One of them noticed me. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Others turned their looks to me too.

"Nothing, I was just passing by", I told.

"Passing by?" Another one asked doubtfully. I nodded. "Are we supposed to believe that?"

"Oh come on, why would kid like him otherwise be here?" Third, female, said to him.

"Well you never know about these kids now days", he said back.

"What's going on?" said the voice from the helicopter. A woman with short red hair wearing into black and white dress stepped out.

"It's nothing, lady Mars", others said. Mars-called woman looked at me. I stared back.

"And who might this be?" she asked.

"Some kid who said he's just passing by?" One that had talked first replied. I really wished they'd stop calling me kid…

Mars looked like she was thinking. I wondered if she believed my story.

Then suddenly a Golbat landed near them. One Galactic guy went to it.

"Lady Mars!" He said after hearing it. "Golbat said some police are coming towards this direction."

"Police?" Mars said, not taking her look away from me, like I would run away right away when she's turn.

"Yes. Right towards us."

"Hmm….." Mars thought, still eyes on me. "How far are they?"

"About 30 minutes away."

30 minutes? Could I buy time long enough that they'd arrive. Well, it doesn't hurt to try.

"Hmm….. Okay, let's leave." She turned around and went to the helicopter.

"What about him?" One member asked, pointing at me. That didn't sound good…

"Get him in. We can't let him roam around after this", she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Have you done something?" Mars stopped her steps.

"What makes you think so?" She asked.

"Well if you can't let me go, isn't that mark you have done something?" I saw others changing frightened faces. Mars turned around, her face wasn't changed at all.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" She asked.

"Umm… no", I bluffed. She looked at me. Something made me feel like she didn't believe me. She walked to me and leaned bit down.

"Listen. You might have fooled my subordinates, but you don't fool me", she said bit lower voice. "I see you're bluffing."

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said, trying to sound confident.

"You're after the Orb, aren't you?" She looked bit amused.

"Maybe", I said. Mars let out small laugh and then straightened her back.

"Why aren't you trying to run or fight back, boy?" She asked.

"Would that do any good?" I asked.

"Hmm…. no." She smirked.

Next thing I knew was pain in my neck, and that everything went black.

...

**Leaf's POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked few times, wondering where I was. After my eyes got used to the light, I saw a white roof and pale yellowish wall. Something felt warm and soft under me. A bed.

I slowly sat up. I was in room that looked like Pokémon Center's room. Why was I here? Wasn't I just there at the forest with Gary?

Hold on a minute!

I jumped up. I regretted it right away. My head started swinging for getting up too fast, and I had to sit down again.

I started to remember what happened. We went after Team Galactic that had stolen the Adamant Orb. We found them. And then…. I blushed madly thinking of what happened next. Though the kiss was apparently meant for get my attention away so he could get me out of game, Gary still KISSED ME! I was kissed by the boy I had liked who-knows-for-how-long.

….Damn that Gary. I will slap him next time I see him.

I stood up, more carefully this time, and checked I had everything with me. I noticed that I had only five pokéballs. Charizard was missing…

I left from the room and walked trough the hallway, down the stairs. I was in Pokémon Center's hall. It wasn't very big, so I supposed this wasn't in any town.

"Oh, you're awake." Nurse Joy came next to me. "Good, I thought if I should call a doctor."

"Uh, no need, I'm fine", I said. She smiled.

"Good to hear. Your Charizard brought you here. It was quite tired so I took care of it." She gave me my missing pokéball.

"Thanks. Umh… How long was I out?"

"You were out for about… four hours", nurse told.

"Four hours?" I gasped. That long? Wonder how he was doing… I need to get back to forest. It shouldn't be too far away.

I turned to Nurse Joy. "Thank you for the help", I said, bowed and rushed out.

I released Charizard from its ball. It licked my face few times, showing it was glad I was okay.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine", I said and petted its head. "But we have to hurry back to Gary."

Charizard growled and shook its head.

"What?"

It growled again like trying to say: "He sent you away so you wouldn't get involved into this. He wanted to protect you."

Leaf glared at her pokémon. "Hey, I'm your trainer! You should do what I say!" The pokémon growled.

Leaf snorted, and climbed on Charizard's back. It stayed still.

"Oh come on, Charmy! Please!" I shook it a bit. "It's been four hours since then, I bet there's no danger anymore." I hoped Gary would still be there. "Let's go check at least."

Charizard looked at me bit hesitated. After that it jumped into air. I smiled.

"Good boy."

We flew trough the air to the direction I hoped was the right. I had to trust Charizard remembered the way.

Soon I noticed the police lights in the forest.

"Let's land", I told to Charizard. It went down and landed softly on the ground not far from polices. I returned it and went closer.

"Excuse me", I asked from Officer Jenny, who I hoped was the same from Eterna. She turned to me and smiled bit.

"Oh Leaf, wasn't it?" I sighed in my mind. It seems this was the same Jenny. I nodded. "Good to see you. Where's Gary?"

"I was about to ask the same."

"He's not with you?" I shook my head, and told that I was sent away and didn't know what happened after that.

"Is that so? So then, where is he?"

I bit my lower lip. "I don't know. I hope he's okay."

"Me too", Jenny said. "It's my fault if something happened. I let you help, so you're on my responsibility."

I smiled. "Don't worry. He can take care of himself." I hope…

She smiled back. "So, Team Galactic was here?"

"Yes." I walked forwards. "This is the place." Officer came next to me.

"So then, maybe Gary went after them."

"Yeah… But they got helicopters and he doesn't have flying pokémon, or any that he could ride with." Wait, that could mean…

"Then he could be captured", Jenny said and scratched her chin. "That's only opinion left."

I nodded. "Have you any idea where they headed after this?"

"We saw helicopters head towards east. We sent people after them, but have heard nothing yet", Jenny told. "It was almost four hours ago. They're already far away."

"East?" I took pokéball.

"What are you planning?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going after them, of course."

"What? You can't."

"They got my friend."

"Soon they'll have you both if you go alone."

I smiled to her. "No need to worry." I released Charizard and jumped on its back. "Let's go, Charmy!" The pokémon growled and jumped into air.

"Leaf, wait! Don't!" I heard Jenny's voice. But I didn't listen. All I now cared was to make sure Gary was okay.

I had no idea where I was going. I wasn't sure if the direction was right. They could have changed it. I didn't really have time to wander all around the Sinnoh. I need a plan.

I pressed my head on Charizard's neck.

I told Charizard to land on cliff nearby. It looked me with asking look, but obeyed. I jumped off from its back and sat on the ground.

I can't do this. I just can't. Why did I ever go back to become a Trainer. This is not for me…

Small tear flowed from my eye.

Charizard pressed its nose against me. I petted its head.

"Sorry. I should have listened to you."

Five lights came out from my bag and released other my pokémon. Ditto climbed on my shoulder and Glameow on my lap. Others gathered around me.

"Guys…" They looked at me encouraging. I looked at all of them.

"Can we do this?" They smiled and nodded. I smiled back. "You're right. I can't say I can't do this before I even try." I jumped up. "Okay guys, back to work!" Everyone cried their names happily.

"Who's there?" I heard from behind. I turned around.

"What is it?" asked another voice.

"I heard something from there."

"Maybe just some pokémon."

"No, I heard human voice too."

I thought for a second. Then I quickly returned my pokémon and ran behind bushes. Soon two figures appeared. I recognized them right away; Team Galactic.

"See, there's no one here", another said.

"Yeah… maybe just some passer by." They turned around and went back where they came from. Here's my chance!

I, as fast but quiet as possible, came out from the bush and ran after them.

"There's no reason to patrol here, let's go back."

"Yeah, good idea."

I followed them to down the cliff and into cave. I didn't have hiding places now so I only needed to hope they didn't look back.

We walked for about 5 minutes deeper to the cave. Then the two stopped. I stopped too, and jumped behind the rock nearby.

Another of the men went to the wall and pressed his hand on it. He mumbled something…

"My, what do we have here?" said sudden voice behind me. I turned around. There was third member of Team Galactic. Only that this had bit different kind of clothes, and blue hair instead of turquoise.

I startled this suddenly appeared man and fell back.

"What the- sir?" Two I had followed came behind me. Blue haired man looked down to me.

"A little mouse trying to sneak to get cheese?" He asked, looking amused. "Could you be a friend of that boy from earlier, trying to save him?" I looked back to him, saying nothing. He smirked. "I take that as yes. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you just failed. Take her."

I was pulled up. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, next one will hopefully come faster. And those who didn't get it, the man in the end was Saturn. Leaf isn't the luckiest girl. in the end of both chapters, she was knocked out XD  
**

**I just thought I ask... how do you like my writing style? (bit selfish question, I know) I'd like to know, so I can try to make it better if there is something :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soorrrryyy this took long. I have been bit busy and had somekind of writer's block -.- But here it is now, last chapter :)  


* * *

Normal POV**

Gary lied on rock floor and stared at the roof of his prison. He had woken up sometime ago, and was now wondering how long he had been there. And where actually was "there". His pokéballs had been taken away (_Surprise, surprise_, he thought).

After a while he heard someone talking outside.

"Another one?"

"Yes. We were told to put her together with this one."

"Is it really good thing to put them into same prison? What if they try to escape?"

"They won't… or they can try, but they definitely won't success."

Gary sat up. Something gave him bad feeling.

Door was opened. Ray of light was bright after long darkness, and it blinded Gary for a moment. Someone was thrown inside. _Clank._ Door was closed.

When Gary got his sight back, he recognized the figure on the floor.

"Leaf?"

Leaf moved bit. Gary went next to her and gently pulled her up.

"Leaf? You okay?"

Leaf blinked her eyes. It took while to her eyes to get used to darkness, but she recognized the voice.

"Gary?" she asked in small voice. She saw him to smile and nod. Leaf sighed, and hugged him.

"Thank god... I was so worried… are you okay?"

Gary blushed. "Y-yeah, I am. But…" he pulled her away, "why are you here?"

"Well… I kind of thought of coming to help you", she said.

Gary looked at her, then around in the dark room (a/n: read: prison), then back to her. "Good job."

Leaf sweat dropped. "Well, it didn't go so well but…"

Gary sighed. "I can see that. But you shouldn't have come."

"But-" He pressed his finger on Leaf's lips.

"I didn't send you away so that you could come back right away and get caught", he said. "I did it so you wouldn't get caught, and that you'd go get help."

Leaf looked to ground. Okay, this was stupid. But she couldn't think very clearly after she released he might be in danger.

"Sorry…" she whispered. Gary sighed, sat back and leaned to wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore… after all, we are both here already", he said. Leaf looked at him for a while, then crawled to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for sometime, both in their own thoughts, mostly thinking how could they get out from there. Few times they took a look from another, and if their eyes met, they quickly turned away, blushing.

After ten minutes, Leaf remembered what she needed to do.

"Oh yeah…"

Gary turned his head to her, only to feel her hand painfully slap his left cheek.

"OUCH! What was-?"

"That for, eh? Well what do you think!" She yelled, face red as tomato. Of course, she was talking about the kiss.

Gary stared at her for a moment, not understanding what she meant. Then it started to lighten to him… And he blushed as well.

"That? Well, uh… sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you got to say? Not accepted" She turned away from him, pouting. Gary stared at her back. Then slowly, he moved behind her. He stroked her hair and gave her peck below her ear (that was furthest he could reach without her noticing). He felt her shiver bit.

"You know what, I do recall you kissing me back, too", he said. This made Leaf blush even more (if that's possible anymore).

"W-w-well…." she stuttered. Gary gently pulled her on his lap. "Maybe."

Gary chuckled. "Maybe?"

Leaf turned around. "Yeah, maybe." They moved closer to each others…

A key turned in the lock, and door opened.

"You two. Get up and follow me."

Gary and Leaf changed confused look, stood up and went out. There stood four Team Galactic members who leaded them to corridor.

"You're going to let us be free?" Gary asked, wondering why they didn't tie their hands or anything.

"Yes. You couldn't get far even if you'd try to run", one answered and smirked. Leaf looked at Gary. He looked back, took her hand in his and smiled encouragingly. She gave him small weak smile back.

They were leaded to big room. In middle, stood table where the lied the Adamant Orb. On its sides stood Mars and man with blue hair. Behind, on the wall, was huge triangle and weird marks. There was also a table with small box on it. In there was their pokeballs.

Four members bowed and stepped aside, leaving Gary and Leaf on the middle.

"Sweet, isn't it", Mars laughed looking at the two. "Did we catch a pair of lovebirds?"

Neither Gary nor Leaf said anything, both just stared duo that captured them.

"Why so serious?" Man asked smirking. "Oh yes, maybe we could introduce ourselves properly, now that they have made it this far?"

"Maybe, maybe", Mars purred.

"Allow me to start. My name is Saturn…"

"And mine is Mars…"

"Two of us are commanders of Team Galactic. There is third, Jupiter, who unfortunately is absent now", Saturn finished. Mars walked to the two.

"My, my, now that I look at you, aren't you grandson of Professor Oak?" She asked from Gary.

"Maybe I am, so what?" he said.

"Hoo. You heard that, Saturn?"

"Yes", Saturn said. "But no matter who he is, he has disturbed us, and needs to be punished. Of course, the girl as well."

Mars giggled, and walked back to her comrade. But she stopped in half way. They all heard something from pokéball-box. Everyone turned their heads to its direction. Leaf though that she could swear she saw a small light there.

Saturn walked to the table, and looked into the box.

"Nothing's wrong here," he said and went back.

"Then what was that noise?" Asked one Galactic member.

"Maybe they just bumped into each others or something", said another.

"Yeah, right. They started moving on their on, just like that?" Third threw. "Pokémon are having party in their pokéballs?"

"Shut up!" Mars shouted, and all three went silent immediately. She threw one last look towards the pokéballs, and then walked back to Saturn.

"So then… We still need to get Lustro- What the?" Mars suddenly turned around because of a bright light. Others also turned their heads to it. From the light, appeared a Gloom standing on pokéball-table.

There was silence for a few minutes while everybody stared at it mouths open.

"How did that get out of the ball?" asked one member behind them.

Gary looked at Leaf.

"Umm... neither of us have Gloom."

Leaf looked back.

"Nope…" She turned to look at the pokémon. "Then it must be…"

Gloom's flower started to shake a bit.

"I sure know what's coming now", Gary whispered. "Block your nose." Leaf nodded, and they both did so. In a second from that, Gloom released wave of horrible smelling scent from its flower.

"Eeewwww!" All Galactic people tried to protect their noses, but the smell was too much. Four subordinates ran away from the room.

"Come back, cowards!" Mars yelled, but they were already gone.

"Mars, let's go!" Saturn shouted and grabbed the Orb. Gary noticed this, quickly ran to the pokéballs and took one.

"Go, Electivire!" He released the yellow-black pokémon. "Stop them with Iron Tail!"

Electivire jumped up an all way to the door two commanders were heading, and smashed its tail into the ground in front of it.

"Darn it", Mars cursed. Both stepped few steps behind.

Leaf ran to Gary.

"Well done, Ditty!" She said to Gloom. It smiled and transformed back to pink jell-o and jumped into Leaf's arms. She hugged it.

Suddenly two men ran into the room.

"Commanders! The police have found us!" Another shouted.

"You say WHAT?" Mars yelled.

Gary smirked. "Now what will you do, eh?"

Saturn growled and dug his pocket. He took out a small button, and pressed it.

Gary and Leaf looked around in the room, which was now crumbling and shaking.

"Wh-what's happening?" Leaf asked. They looked up, and saw the roof opening, and out there was a plane. Someone from the plane threw down two ropes which Mars and Saturn grabbed. They were pulled up.

"They're getting away with the Orb!" Gary said.

"Not if I can help it", Leaf replied, took one pokéball and threw it into the air. "Charmy, stop them!"

Charizard came out of the ball and charged towards two escaping commanders.

"Piss off, stupid dinosaur! Saturn, do something!" Mars shouted.

"If you don't remember, I kind of have my hands full here", Saturn shouted back, nodding towards the Adamant Orb while dodging Charizard's attack. But while doing that, The Orb accidentally slipped from his hands. "No! Now look what you've done!" He said to Mars.

"Me? I didn't drop it!"

"Grab it, Charmy!" Leaf ordered her pokémon. Red dragon curved and rushed towards falling item, and grabbed it just before it smashed into the ground.

"Yay!" Leaf clapped her hands. Charizard landed in front of them and handed the Orb. Gary took it.

"Thanks."

They heard Mars and Saturn's curses while being pulled up. Same time from behind charged in five police, Officer Jenny in the lead.

"You two!" She ran to Gary and Leaf. "Thank God we found you. Are you both okay?"

"Yeah", Gary said.

"How did you find us?" Leaf asked.

"After you left, I sent a Staravia to follow you. Since you didn't come out from this cave, it came to get us and leaded us here. We found two Team Galactic members and made them let us inside", Jenny explained.

"Ooh, okay."

Soon one policeman came to Jenny.

"Most of them got away, but we managed to capture some", he told.

"Thank you, good job", Jenny said. She turned back. "You two were great help."

"But their leaders got away", Leaf said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about that", Officer smiled. "We'll get information from those who we captured and find them in no time."

"And we did get this back", Gary said and handed the Orb to Jenny. Leaf smiled.

"Thank you", Jenny said and took it. "For its safety, it will be moved to new place in few days."

"Good"; Gary nodded. "Take good care of it."

"We will. Are you going back to Eterna?"

"Yeah."

"You can come with us", Jenny smiled. "I'm sure you're both tried after this."

"You bet", Leaf laughed. Gary chuckled. Officer Jenny leaded them outside and into helicopter. It was already late evening, the sunset was almost done. On their way they saw a glimpse of the prisoners. Leaf stared them for a while, until Gary's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. She nodded, and smiled a bit. Gary smiled back, and pulled her with him into the copter.

Jenny gave them both a blanket and they sat down. The copter took off. Gary watched as the forests and small towns flashed past them. Leaf leaned on his shoulder, staring the bottom of the copter.

After landing to Eterna City Officer Jenny offered that someone could drive them to Pokémon Center, since it was so late, but Gary and Leaf declined from the honor. They said byes and left from the police station.

"Was quite a day", Leaf said and stretched.

"Yeah, it was", Gary chuckled. Leaf smiled to him.

They saw the Center in the end of the road. Suddenly Leaf stopped.

"What?" Gary turned around.

"Just remembered one thing…" Leaf said. Gary looked at her with an inquiring expression. "There at the prison…" she blushed and stared at the ground "I think we were in the middle of something when those Galactic guys came to get us…"

Gary stared at her. Then he also remembered, and blushed. He carefully walked in front of Leaf.

"So…uh… you want to carry on from there?"

Leaf raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her face was as red as his was.

Then she smiled shyly. "If you want…"

Gary smirked and put his hands on her waist and leaned closer. "You bet."

Leaf twined her arms around his neck. "No tricks this time?"

"Cut out that habit", Gary chuckled, and kissed her passionately. She answered to it with same force.

After time that felt like eternity they separated in the need of air.

Leaf smiled and pressed her forehead against Gary's. "I love you."

Gary gave her small peck on nose. "I love you too."

When they finally continued towards Center, Gary put another of his arms around Leaf. They left their pokémon to Nurse Joy and went upstairs to their rooms.

"Nights then", Leaf said.

"Nights", Gary replied, and leaned to kiss her once more.

"See ya tomorrow", Gary said and let go her hand and went to his own room.

"Yeah", Leaf said and entered to hers.

...

Next morning they came down and saw a group in white jackets in the middle of Center's hall. Gary recognized them as Professor Rowan's group. Just when they reached them, Professor himself noticed Gary.

"Gary! There you are. Nice to see you again", he said and shook hands with him.

"Yeah, same here", Gary said. Leaf stayed bit behind. "Oh yeah", Gary pulled her forward, "this is Leaf."

"Oh yes, I think I remember you, you came to upload your pokédex to my lab not too long ago", Rowan said and shook her hand too.

"Yeah", Leaf smiled shyly.

"Didn't think you two would be friends. World is small place", Rowan laughed. Gary and Leaf looked at each others and then laughed. _Friends… yeah._

After few hours Gary and Leaf made their way towards edge of the city.

"Too bad you have to leave already", Gary said.

"Yeah. But time flies, have to became the Champion", Leaf laughed.

Gary chuckled. "Well, I'll cheer for you."

"Thanks. You work hard too."

"I will", Gary said and kissed her. Leaf kissed back.

"Well, I guess I have to go", she said when they separated. Gary nodded but only unwillingly let her go. They stared each others for a while.

"Oh gee, one more", Leaf said and jumped into Gary's neck and pressed her lips on his.

"Okay go now or soon I won't let you go", Gary laughed after pulling back. Leaf giggled.

"Okay, okay", she let him go, "see ya."

"Yeah, bye."

Leaf turned around and left on the road. Gary watched after her for a while, and then he also turned and went back to Pokémon Center.

* * *

**The end. How did you like it? I kinda liked wirting that their confession-part x3 and the prison-part.**

**Next I could write that contestshipping sinnoh-fic. Dunno when though, but wait patiently.**


End file.
